


Entwined and Undiscovered

by wardo_wedidit



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Lazy Mornings, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardo_wedidit/pseuds/wardo_wedidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ convinces Gwen to spend a lazy Sunday morning with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined and Undiscovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryjanewatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjanewatson/gifts).



> Written for the Marvel Femslash Promptfest, requested by [Mari](http://messandlore.dreamwidth.org/). Very much inspired by [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=3ck6BlHSZj4). I had so much fun writing this.

The sunlight streams in through their pale yellow curtains, painting everything golden and glowing. It makes everything a little hazy and slow, at least, to MJ’s slowly opening eyes. 

She turns over and rubs a hand over her face, pushing her red hair out of her eyes. Gwen is the first thing she sees, already awake, lying on her stomach. Their floral sheets fall right underneath her freckled, naked shoulderblades and her blonde hair is tousled, looking almost white in the morning sunlight. MJ can only see her profile from here, but the bright pink color on her lips from last night is still visible, albeit faded and a little smeared now, not to mention mixed with MJ's darker shade, which has also left marks all down her neck. Gwen's gaze is downcast, scrawling away in the little notebook she keeps beside her bed, and MJ can see her looping handwriting from here, allows herself a stray thought to wonder what it says--she wants to know everything that's going on in Gwen's head. Not in a weird, overbearing way, just. She loves every little thing about Gwen, and wants to love even _more_ , if she can. 

She smoothes a hand down Gwen's back, dislodging the sheet a little in the process, watching Gwen's eyes crinkle as she smiles. She doesn’t look at MJ right away, just sets her pen in the spine of her notebook, almost primly, and then leans across to place it on her bedside table before turning back to look at MJ, who is still thumbing down each knob in Gwen’s spine. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Gwen teases, rolling onto her side so that they are face-to-face, which works out fine for MJ since it means that she can use her arm to pull Gwen closer under the covers, earning a tinkling laugh and a wide smile for it. Gwen’s hands go immediately to MJ’s face, cradling it softly between her hands, thumbs caressing softly across MJ’s cheekbones. 

“Sleeping beauty?” MJ asks, teasing right back. “Sorry, I was worn out after the events of last night.”

Gwen blushes, biting her lower lip a little, but holding MJ’s gaze. MJ still, _still_ thrills that she can do that now, that this is where they are. Half the time she thinks that this she’s going to wake up and this will all melt away, like a beautiful, perfect dream, and she’ll be back at Midtown High, shooting the smartest girl in school furtive, nervous glances and wishing for more. 

When she feels like that, she always forces herself to remember _that_ night, when after everything Gwen had shown up at her apartment door, sopping wet from the rain and looking exhausted. She had put her hands on MJ’s waist and pulled her in, kissing her with such fervent feeling that MJ could barely breathe, reaching up to hold Gwen’s face in one hand and kissing back on instinct. 

She remembers it when everything feels too good to be true because Gwen bowled her over that night, wanting and wild and most of all, _nothing_ like MJ had imagined. She’d kicked the door shut behind her and pushed MJ up against the wall, trembling hands running down her sides, and MJ still remembers the smell of rain mixed with the scent of Gwen’s shampoo and the exact shade of deep red lipstick she had on. She also can’t forget the quivering anxiety that hovered in Gwen’s eyes as she pulled back, hand flying to her mouth instantly like she couldn’t believe she’d actually _done_ it, already considering regretting it. 

But she’d kissed like she meant it, and MJ was _not_ going to let her think that MJ didn’t want this, not for one moment--so she’d pulled Gwen in by the hips and kissed her deeply, feeling all the second-guessing and worry slide out of her as she shivered, closing her eyes and nudging her way closer into MJ’s embrace. 

And the rest, as they say, is history. 

Gwen leans forward a little, sliding her hands down to rest along the rise in MJ’s collarbone, fingertips pressing lightly into its hollow, pressing a light kiss to MJ’s temple. “I think there’s still a few eggs in the fridge,” she murmurs as she pulls away, soft, like she doesn’t want to break the hush of morning. “Breakfast?”

MJ frowns playfully. “It’s _Sunday_ ,” she whines, getting an affectionate eye-roll from Gwen in response. “Why do we have to get up?”

“Mary Jane,” Gwen says, lips twitching, clearly holding back a smile. 

Gwen’s the only one who’s called her that in a long, long time. Since her father. MJ had always been her mother’s nickname for her, and it had caught on like wildfire, and after everything, MJ had been _glad_. One more thing to separate them, she had thought.

But when _Gwen_ said it, she had... _reclaimed_ it, somehow. Because now, she can hear it without thinking of the way it sounded in her father’s deep, loving tones when she was young, or the way it echoed down empty hallways, drunken and angry, the older she got. Now, when she hears it, she thinks of the way it sounds through Gwen’s breathless laughter, or how it sounds at the end of a long day, when Gwen is sighing it out, face nuzzled into MJ’s neck, or breathed out between broken moans, Gwen’s fingers tight, pulling in her hair. 

“ _Gwendolyn_ ,” MJ replies, drawing it out, grinning when Gwen wrinkles her nose, pulling a face. MJ can’t help but swoop in to kiss her nose, just for a second, pulling away just as quickly. Gwen giggles, squirming in MJ’s arms, gasping for breath as MJ tickles her sides lightly. Then she braces her hands on Gwen’s back and rolls them so Gwen is above her, blonde hair falling and surrounding her face like a halo. 

Gwen smiles, small and intimate, pushing MJ’s bangs gently out of her eyes. The sheet slips lower still and Gwen shudders a little at the sudden cold, so MJ immediately trails a hand down to the small of Gwen’s back, soothing, to compensate. “I just don’t understand why we can’t spend all day in bed,” she whispers, craning her neck upward to kiss over Gwen’s pulse, aiming to suck a mark over the lipstick stain she made there last night. 

“Mary Jane,” Gwen repeats, this time in a half-gasp that trails off into a moan, her red-as-sin nails digging into MJ’s upper arms. MJ hums, and Gwen makes a needy sound, moving to tip MJ’s chin up with two fingers, connecting their lips. 

MJ kisses back hungrily, tangling their tongues together and biting at Gwen’s lower lip as she nudges a thigh between Gwen’s legs, pressing down with the hand resting on her neck, urging her to move. Gwen groans, eyes squeezed shut tight as she rolls her hips, all a fuzzy mess of lust-want-need. 

“Love you,” MJ says, voice low but completely even despite her racing heart. “ _So_ much.”

Gwen just kisses her again, drawn-out and messy before pulling away to brush her lips over the corner of MJ’s mouth, whimpering a little. “Love you too,” she gasps, their cheeks pressed together. 

The sheet falls off the bed completely then, but neither of them mind. Outside the birds are chirping and another day is beginning--another one even better than MJ had ever dreamed.


End file.
